Felicidad
by Euni-chan
Summary: Hermione y Viktor descubren donde se encuentra la verdadera felicidad.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia sin embargo, es de mi invención. No la tomes sin permiso.

 **Advertencias:** Muy muy dulce, así que perdónenme si les subo el azúcar en sangre. Lime muy ligero.

 **Viñeta.**

 _ **Felicidad**_

Los tenues rayos de luna entraban por los ventanales de la habitación que compartía con Viktor desde hace seis años atrás, desde el día que decidimos unir nuestras vidas para siempre por medio de un matrimonio mágico. Su brazo descansaba alrededor de mi cintura y podía sentir su suave y acompasada respiración en mi nuca. En noches como esta es cuando puedo sentirme la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Sí, Viktor y yo somos diferentes en muchos sentidos, y jamás pensé que terminaríamos casados precisamente por esas diferencias que en cuarto año de Hogwarts se me hacían tan abismales. Sin embargo, al final de la guerra, luego de que las cosas entre Ron y yo se enfriaran y descubriésemos que el beso en la cámara de los secretos solo fue producto de la adrenalina y el temor a morir; luego de encausar mi vida y tratar de superar el horror y los fantasmas de la guerra, obtuve mi diploma de medimaga y estando de guardia en San Mungo una noche de enero, nos volvimos a ver.

Amo a Viktor, aunque haga ejercicio todos los días en el gimnasio de la casa y su trabajo sea jugar Quidditch, sé que él es más que sus músculos y su talento deportivo. De hecho, entre temporadas, juegos, entrevistas y todo lo demás, pudo sacar su título de estudios mágicos internacionales y eso me hacía sentir muy orgullosa de él.

\- ¿Estás despierta chiquita? – su aliento acaricia mi oído y su profunda y somnolienta voz me calienta el corazón.

\- Sí, solo estoy pensando en tonterías.

Él me ayuda a darme vuelta y quedo frente a él, mis ojos encontrándose con sus profundos ojos oscuros bordeados de tupidas pestañas del mismo color.

\- Cuéntame.

\- No es nada importante mor, en serio.- digo para zanjar el tema.

\- A mí me importa Chiqui, dime. –insiste y sé que debo abrir la boca porque sus ojos transmiten preocupación.

Paso mis dedos índice y medio por su ceño fruncido tratando de alisarlo y Viktor sonríe ante ese gesto tan familiar entre nosotros.

-Solo estoy muy muy feliz de tenerte.- él sonríe y me rodea con uno de sus brazos de modo que quedo apoyada contra su pecho musculoso.- ya sabes, pensé que estaría sola y aquí estoy, felizmente casada con el amor de mi vida.

\- Te amo, Hermione.

Sus cálidos labios atrapan los míos y me abandono al dulce beso. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y en menos de lo que me doy cuenta, estoy desnuda y bajo él. Su ceño vuelve a fruncirse mientras con una mano roza con delicadeza mi seno izquierdo.

\- Se ven un poco más grandes. – me dice y pasa suavemente la mano por el seno derecho esta vez.

\- Ojala mor- le respondo con una sonrisa, mis pechos pequeños siempre han sido un tema interesante de conversación entre ambos; yo los detesto por momentos y el los adora.- solo… solo es que creo que me va a venir el periodo.

\- Entonces aprovechemos, sanadora Krum. – me dice con un guiño.

Besos, caricias y abrazos. Mis manos desnudándolo y recorriendo su cuerpo y èl besándome tocándome con ternura, tomándose su tiempo. Me hace el amor lentamente susurrándome que me ama entre besos y embestidas, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de emoción cuando le respondo que también lo amo. Y ahí en medio de todo llega el placer.

Me acurruco en sus brazos y hablamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que finjo quedarme dormida y escucho que él realmente se duerme con un brazo en mi cintura.

La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa. La verdad es que quería decirle que mis pechos seguirán creciendo porque tendremos un bebé, pero no he podido decírselo. No sé cómo. Y no es porque no queramos tener hijos, es solo que no es el momento apropiado. Hemos hablado de ser padres. La verdad es que yo me negaba hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar, quiero tener a sus hijos, pero habíamos quedado en intentarlo en unos tres años más cuando estuviésemos más preparados y hubiéramos experimentado ciertas aventuras y viajes en nuestra relación.

Pues el destino tenía otros planes.

-Te quiero chiqui.

Me sobresalto un poco, pero Viktor solo hablaba en sueños. Un poco más aliviada me acurruco entre sus brazos y me entrego al sueño.

 ***.***

Como todos los días San Mungo está abarrotado de pacientes. Y yo contaba los minutos antes de la hora del almuerzo llena de paciencia, tratando de no lanzarle un maleficio real a un idiota hipocondriaco que todos los días venía al hospital y nos hacía perder el tiempo afirmando que tenía mil y una enfermedades a la vez. Idiota.

Una vez que logro sacar a ese tipo del consultorio, Sally mi enfermera me avisa que hay un paquete en recepción para mí. Cuando bajo me encuentro a Lucy en la recepción, ella sonriente me señala el mostrador.

-Buenos días Hermione, estás muy regalada hoy. Mira todo lo que te han enviado.

\- Buenos días Lucy.

En el mostrador estaba un hermoso ramo de calas blancas con una tarjetita, y a su lado una caja de comida, pegada a la caja estaba el menú que contenía: ensalada cesar, filete a punto, una ración de puré de papas y frutas frescas.

Mis dedos vuelan curiosos a la nota escondida entre las flores.

 _Feliz tarde y buen provecho chiquita._

 _Comete el almuerzo, la cena la compartiremos juntos._

 _Tenemos que hablar._

 _Te Ama, Viktor._

Sonrìo como boba. Viktor es demasiado dulce y atento.

-Ojala que todas tuviéramos un esposo como el tuyo, Hermione.

\- Bueno, soy una chica con suerte- le digo a Lucy guiñándole un ojo y llevándome las cosas a mi oficina.

Camino a mi oficina me encuentro con una apresurada Luna que lleva unas muestras en la mano, nos saludamos con la cabeza y continuo mi camino meditando en de que querrá hablar conmigo mi esposo.

 ***.***

Me aparecí en el patio trasero de nuestra casa justo cuando los últimos rayos de sol se perdían por el horizonte. Entre por la puerta trasera y enseguida noté que la casa estaba a oscuras, una tenue luz venía desde el comedor así que con varita en mano me dirigí hacia ahí.

La varita casi se cae de mis manos al ver lo que había en donde debía estar el comedor. Velas, decenas de pequeñas velas perfumadas decoraban el amplio salón comedor dándole una luz muy tenue, las paredes blancas y los cuadros seguían ahí pero en el suelo había una cama de pétalos de rosas rojas y cómodos almohadones rodeando una gruesa alfombra persa que jamás había visto en casa. En las esquinas había jarrones de calas blancas; y en medio de todo eso, la figura alta y musculosa de Viktor enfundada en unos jeans oscuros y una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos.

\- Hola Chiquita- me sonríe guiñándome un ojo, y me derrito. Él es el hombre más guapo del mundo.

\- Viktor… ¿Qué es todo esto? – le pregunto mientras me quito los zapatos para avanzar hacia él.

\- Una sorpresa para mi maravillosa esposa. – me responde envolviéndome en sus brazos.

\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo?-pregunto dándole besos en la mejilla.

\- Solo porque es lunes y te amo.

Me pongo de puntillas y lo beso. Un beso lento, suave y lleno de emoción. Un beso que me alivia porque siento que entre los dos nada puede salir mal.

\- Chiquita preciosa. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.

\- Pues siéntate.

Nos sentamos en unos mullidos cojines justo frente a la alfombra y con un golpe de varita de Viktor aparece nuestra cena: un ligero puré de guisantes acompañado de pechuga de pollo a la plancha bañado en una salsa roja, ensalada ligera de hierbas y hay una botella de vino, Viktor sirve dos copas. Comemos en silencio. Sé que debería decirle de una vez por todas pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, intento formar oraciones en mi cabeza para darle la noticia y ninguna me parece lo suficientemente buena. Mis manos sudan y cuando Viktor hace desaparecer los platos y se aparece un cuenco de fresas con chocolate en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra, me doy cuenta de que estoy arruinándole la noche.

-Hermione…- me llama.

\- Viktor.- susurro alzando la mirada y encontrándome con sus ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – me dice tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas- Estás callada, casi no hablas conmigo, a veces me rehúyes la mirada y divagas.

\- Viktor no me pasa…

\- No digas que no pasa nada, por favor.- me interrumpe- ¿Quieres romper nuestro matrimonio? ¿es eso?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

Me subo a horcajadas sobre él y lo beso y lo pego a mi cuerpo. No sabía que mi actitud lo estaba afectando tanto, yo pensé que Viktor no notaba mi nerviosismo pero obviamente lo había y ahora, mi esposo y compañero pensaba que quería dejarlo.

-Viktor, no quiero dejarte. Lo último que quiero es romper nuestro matrimonio- lo volví a besar- Te amo, más que a nada.

\- ¿más que a tus libros?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- No tientes tu suerte, chico búlgaro. – nos reímos. Viktor acomodó mis piernas para rodear su cadera y que ambos estuviésemos cómodos.

\- Entonces, Chiquita, ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Hay algún problema con Harry, Ginny o alguno de tus amigos? ¿Quizás con tus padres?

´- No mor.- lo miré a los ojos- Es que sí me pasa algo, pero no sé cómo decírtelo. Honestamente tengo miedo a cómo vayas a reaccionar.

\- Cuéntame mor. Estoy peor imaginando cosas.

\- Viktor… Estoy embarazada.

Me quedó mirando fijamente y luego me abrazó muy fuerte. Casi no había espacios entre nuestros cuerpos.

\- Hermione… - sentía que unas cotas caían en mi cuello. Viktor estaba llorando.- Te amo.

\- Viktor, perdón por no decírtelo de una vez. Pensé que te molestarías, no lo teníamos planeado y realmente no sé qué falló con la poción.

\- Jamás me podría molestar contigo por esto chiquita- se separó apenas lo suficiente para verme a los ojos, estaban bañados de lágrimas.- Eres mi esposa, la mujer que amo en el mundo y me vas a dar un hijo. Mi bebé está dentro de ti Hermione.

\- Viktor…- Las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales él limpiaba con una mano.

\- Siempre me había hecho la idea de que tendría una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, y ahora es real chiquita.

\- ¿Sabes que puede ser un niño verdad?- sonreí entre lágrimas.

\- No importa si es niño o niña, solo quiero que este sano y que su madre seas tú.

\- Viktor te amo, te amo, te amo.

Y ahí, entre besos, lágrimas, abrazos y mocos estaba la felicidad.

 _Fin._

 ***.***

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Gracias a todos los que leen mis historias. He vuelto con un pequeño Oneshot de esta pareja. Sé que tengo fics que terminar, así que me pondré en ello. Solo quería hacerles saber que sigo viva y coleando.

Saludos.


End file.
